Eternally Yours
by AlexanderCastle
Summary: A series of inter-connected one-shots that focuses on the relationship between Percy and Annabeth after the end of the Giant War. Mostly Percabeth with hints of other pairings. Not in chronological order. Reviews definitely appreciated.
1. My Oath To Keep

**So this is a series of interconnecting one-shots set in the years following the end of the Giant War and focusing mainly on the relationship between Percy and Annabeth, with hints of other pairings as well. This assumes that everyone survived the war and that no new major threats have shown up yet.**

**Most parts will be in canonical order, but there will be a few that are not.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did own PJO, I do not.**

**Setting - Montauk, two years after the end of the Giant War**

* * *

**Percy: **  
Two years after the end of the war against Gaea and the giants, I managed to convince Annabeth to take a week's vacation out to Montauk with me, to the cabin on the beach that my mother and I had always rented. It was a nice opportunity, just the two of us out there, a relatively desolate beach, with almost no chance of any surprise monster attacks. It was the perfect opportunity for the two of us to finally have a chance to say the things that we needed to say to each other, but we could otherwise never find the time to. To discuss those things that were not urgent enough to even consider discussing while fighting for our lives at the same time. And for me to reveal something that I had kept to myself for almost a month now, something I was initially saving for our 3 year anniversary, but had recently decided that I wanted to say during our weeks' vacation. "Percy? Are you alright?"  
Annabeth's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up, meeting my girlfriend's perfect grey eyes. "I've never been better, Annabeth. Why do you ask?" I queried.  
"You're just very quiet. It's unusual, even after what happened during the war" she responded.  
I smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how far our friendship has developed since we first met. And also thinking about just how incredibly amazing these past seven years have been".  
She laughed, her laughter a clear, pure, sound that reminded me of just how deeply in love with her I actually was, as well as just how lucky I was that she had chosen me to be her boyfriend. I would have gladly given up everything that I owned in order to be able to hear that laugh every day for the rest of my life. Although of course, she had no idea about that just yet. "Without a doubt the best years of my life" she replied.  
I smiled at her, pulling her closer. The two of us were sitting at the top of one of the sand dunes outside the small cabin, watching the sun as it sank below the horizon. In a way, it reminded me of my last visit to Mount Olympus, almost a week ago.  
**-6 days ago-**  
I stood at the entrance to the throne room at the top of Mount Olympus, almost too nervous to enter. I had to get Athena's permission to do something I had been hoping to do for some time now, and… well, I had the feeling she wasn't going to approve of it. Especially not given her history of fierce rivalry with my father, and the fact that she had an obvious dislike for me (even if said dislike had lessened due to the fact that I refused to abandon Annabeth when she was about to fall into Tartarus). But… both of my parents, and Annabeth's father, already knew, and approved of what I wanted to do. So why shouldn't Athena? I was distracted by the sound of someone approaching. "Mr. Jackson".  
I recognized the voice instantly, though I refused to show her how much her presence scared me. I bowed quickly, before meeting the grey eyes of the goddess of wisdom, who also just so happened to be the mother of my girlfriend. "Lady Athena. I actually came here hoping to speak with you about Annabeth" I replied as calmly as possible.  
"Oh? Remember what I said to you when the two of you started dating, Jackson. If you did anything to hurt my daughter, you have no idea how badly I will make you suffer…"  
I blinked. "My lady, please listen to me. I would never, ever, do anything to hurt her. I love her far too much to do something so stupid. I consider myself extremely lucky just to have even met anyone as amazing as her, and the luckiest person in the world that she would ever consider choosing someone like me to be her boyfriend. In fact, with your permission, I would like to ask her to marry me"  
"Why would I want to give you, a son of Poseidon, permission to marry my daughter?" she snapped.  
"With respect, Lady Athena, I know you want Annabeth to be happy. I also want her to be happy, and, if you give me permission to make her my wife, I swear on the River Styx that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her the happiest that I can possibly make her."  
The ghost of a satisfied smile flickered across Athena's face as she listened to what I had to say, and I could swear she nodded warmly at me after I showed no hesitation whatsoever in swearing on the River Styx. Though maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part. "I see. Take good care of my daughter, Percy Jackson. Because if you don't…"  
She deliberately left the threat unfinished. Both of us knew what she would do to me if I hurt Annabeth. And I was glad that I had no intention of ever, ever, doing so.  
"Thank you, Lady Athena"  
Bowing once more, I turned and started to walk away, though it wasn't more than a few seconds before she spoke again. "Mr. Jackson?"  
I paused, turning to look at the goddess once more. "Yes, my lady?"  
This time she actually did smile at me. "I expect grandchildren. And, naturally, to be invited to the wedding…"  
Before I had a chance to respond, she was gone. I smiled slightly to myself. _What the heck was I so nervous for…?_  
**-Present day-**  
I could feel the box in my pocket digging into my leg, and I knew that now was the perfect time to say what I wanted to say. "Annabeth, I think there's something I need to tell you" I said softly.  
She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. "Do you remember two weeks ago, when Grover and myself went to San Francisco because Chiron asked us to escort a couple of potential campers back? And 6 days ago, how I was late for our dinner and claimed that I was 'studying'? Well, those weren't exactly the truth…" I told her.  
She made as if to stand up, but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hang on. Please, let me explain"  
She glared at me. I knew I had to say what I was going to say quickly, before she did something we'd both regret (like breaking my arm, for one). "Fine. I'm listening. This had better be good, Percy…"  
"Three weeks ago, I decided that I wanted to be more than just your boyfriend. Two weeks ago, Chiron did ask Grover and I to go to San Francisco to bring back two potential campers, but the real reason I went was because I had to visit your father. There was something I wanted to do, but I thought it best to get his permission first. And I was late for dinner 6 days ago because I had to pay a visit to Olympus. I had to speak to your mother. After all, I didn't want to risk her incinerating me for what I'm about to do".  
Her mouth dropped open. She'd probably already realized what I was going to ask her, but there was a certain thrill in surprising her like this. It felt so good when it worked. Slowly and carefully, I reached into my pocket and withdrew the box, holding it in front of me. "Annabeth, I've been lucky enough to have known you for seven years, and even luckier to have been your boyfriend for as long as I have. But… If you'll have me, then I'd like to be more than that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To wake up next to you every day, to fall asleep next to you every night. To show you every single day how much you really mean to me and how lucky I am to even have someone as amazing as you in my life, and to tell you every day of your life that I love you more than life itself. You are mine, and I am yours, and I want to make sure that the entire world knows it"  
I flicked the lid of the box back, revealing a slender white ring. A heart-shaped diamond was embedded in the top, and there were four small diamonds on either side. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Yes, of course I will!"  
I slid the ring onto her slender finger, and smiled as she held it up to the fading light, admiring the way the diamonds sparkled in the last rays of the sun. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. More than you will ever know".  
She leaned in, kissing me passionately as the sun finally set below the horizon, leaving the two of us sitting side by side on the dune in semi-darkness. When she finally pulled away, her lips lingered by my ear for a few seconds. "I love you too, Percy Jackson. I always will. Now, how about we go and… celebrate… our engagement?"  
I laughed as I stood and helped my new fiancée to her feet. "Lead the way!"  
As we ran side by side down the dune to the cabin, I couldn't help but reflect on the promise that I made to Athena nearly a week earlier. The promise that I had made to spend every day making her daughter the happiest that I could. The promise that, I knew, was my oath to keep…

* * *

**There you go, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Everything

**Here's part 2 of the 'Eternally Yours' storyline. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - Apparently it still needs saying. I don't own them. **

**Setting - Two years after 'My Oath To Keep', four years after the Giant War.**

The young woman cries out in her sleep, her slender form writhing and squirming under the blankets that cover her. Beside her, her husband is startled awake, and looks down at her, before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her across the small space that separates them to him. In such close proximity, it is no trouble at all for him to hear what she is whispering under her breath."Percy, please don't leave me… You promised we'd get out of here together, and that you'd never leave my side again… I love you, Percy, and I refuse to lose you for a second time when I've only just got you back…"  
Bending himself to the extraordinary woman that he still can't believe he could ever have become lucky enough to be able to call his wife, he presses a chaste kiss to her forehead, brushing her sweat-matted blonde hair away from her beautiful face. "Annabeth, honey, just relax. You're having another nightmare. We've been out of that hell-hole for just over four years now. I never left your side while we were down there, and we made it out together, just like I promised you we would. The seven of us defeated Gaea and saved the world again, and we finally get the peace that we worked so damned hard for. You and I are safe now; we're in our bed, in our apartment, with our daughter, Zoë, asleep in the room next door. Everything's alright".  
Grey eyes pop open as he speaks, and appear to quickly fill with tears once she realizes he's telling her the truth. "Oh. Oh, gods. That was a bad one, Percy. A really bad one"  
Her words are spoken in a voice that is barely a whisper, yet is still loud enough that Percy can hear her perfectly (or, if he can't hear her, then he certainly knows what she's thinking). He merely tightens his grip around her and pulls her to him so that her head rests on his chest. "Wise Girl… I can't promise that there won't be any more nightmares, but I can, and I will, promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you get through them. Just like being here with you helps me to get through my own nightmares".  
Despite how terrified she is from the nightmare her husband just woke her from, and being well-aware that she'll only find herself dreaming about him dying if she allows herself to fall asleep again, Annabeth allows herself to give him a slight smile at the familiar nickname. "I know you will, Seaweed Brain. I trust you. I always will. I always have".  
"Except for that first year at camp, back when we were 12" he complains.  
She laughs. _"It is amazing how just talking to him seems to calm me down, no matter how panicked I may be"_ she thinks to herself reflectively, before she counters with "Not really. I trusted you back then. I just didn't like you, that's all. But then of course I got to know you during our quest to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt, and I developed that crush on you… And… well, needless to say, here we are now. It's been nine years and we're finally where we deserve to be. And everything we earned, this future we built for ourselves, we achieved it together. Relationship-wise, it doesn't get much better than that".  
She brushes her lips against his, letting them rest there for several seconds, before swinging her long legs over the side of their bed and getting to her feet. "I'm going to go check on Zoë and then make myself a cup of coffee. Would you like one?" she queries.  
He's on his feet within seconds, though not before he quickly throws a glance at the clock to check the time. 3:30 am. That's good, that means that they still have another 8 hours until they're supposed to be meeting his mother and stepfather for lunch at a local café that Annabeth happened to find. He pulls her into a hug, before smiling gently. "Actually, I have a better idea. How about you check on our daughter and then run yourself a nice, relaxing, bath while I take care of the coffee?" he suggests.  
His fingertips brush so very briefly against her skin through the tight grey pajama top she is wearing, and she instinctively shivers again. Only this time, it's the very best kind of shiver. "I think that I couldn't have come up with a better idea if I wanted to" she replies.  
She gently eases herself from his arms and heads for the door that leads into their daughter's room. Once inside, she leans against the wall, staring down at the five month old child who lies asleep, completely unaware of anything that has occurred in the past five minutes. "Thank the gods that Zoë's a sound sleeper, just like her father" Annabeth whispers.  
Strangely enough, it's the way that the sound of her voice, even when she speaks as softly as possible, carries through the otherwise silent room that causes her daughter to wake. Immediately, Zoë Jackson's stormy-grey eyes, identical in every way to those of her mother, meet Annabeth's. The tiny hands begin to instinctively reach for the only thing that matters to her in this room, at this time, and a wordless cry begins to form on pale, oh-so-perfect lips, but quickly dies out when Annabeth leans in, picking her daughter up and clutching the girl close to her."Zoë Bianca Jackson, you were named for the Hunter that died to protect the goddess she served, and for the Hunter that gave her life to save your father. One day you will grow up to be a great hero too, I am absolutely certain of it. But, no matter what happens, remember that your father and I will always be proud of what you achieve".  
And with that being said, Annabeth Jackson places Zoë back into her crib and tucks the blanket securely around the granddaughter of both Poseidon and Athena before heading for the bathroom, smiling to herself as she reflects on how absolutely, undeniably, perfect everything in her life is.


	3. Because Of You

**I present to you all the third part of the 'Eternally Yours' storyline.**

**Leolover123: I've already got the next three (four if you count this one) planned out though, but maybe once those are done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**~Two years ago, in the throne room of the Gods on Mount Olympus~**  
"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus".  
Piper gave her friend an encouraging smile as Jason stepped back into the small semi-circle that the seven Heroes of Olympus (nine, if you counted Reyna and Nico) had formed. "Go for it, repair boy".  
Leo stepped forward, his eyes immediately going to his father, who gave him a slight nod. "Leo Valdez. The council has agreed that the offer of immortality, the same offer extended to your fellow heroes, should be extended to you as well, if you so desire. What say you?"  
This he had to consider. Immortality was an interesting offer, but did he really want to accept it when he had something more important on his mind? None of the others had, after all. "I choose to decline".  
There were hushed whispers between the gods for several minutes, during which the demigods glanced uncomfortably at each other. Eventually, Zeus nodded. "Then you will be granted one desire. Anything, provided it is in our power to grant you. Just ask".  
Leo took a breath in. This was it, his chance to get Calypso's curse lifted, to free her from Ogygia once and for all. But more importantly, it was his chance to fulfill the promise that he made as the raft took him away from her. "My request is that you lift Calypso's curse. Allow her to leave Ogygia, to live in the mortal world. Allow her to be free. But most importantly, allow me to go back for her".  
There was more muttering, this time ending with Zeus glancing between Hermes and Athena before giving the son of Hephaestus a very slight nod. "Very well then. Calypso will be freed from Ogygia. But there are three conditions. Firstly, she will permanently lose her immortality and her Titan powers. She will live a mortal life, and die a mortal death. Secondly, upon your return, a god will have to remove the curse personally. I suggest Dionysus, since he is, and will be by the time you get back, technically still on probation at Camp Half-blood".  
The wine god shot a sudden glare at his father, and the waiting heroes barely managed to hold back a laugh at the sight. It was so unexpectedly… human.  
Unperturbed by his son's glare, Zeus continued speaking. "The third and final condition… You, and you alone, must be the one to actually set foot on Ogygia. But you may choose up to two people to accompany you".  
Leo merely nodded, fingering with one hand the small Ogygian crystal that was hidden in his pocket, the crystal that was his only chance of getting back to Calypso. He already had a very good idea of exactly who he wanted to take with him, he just wondered whether they would want to go. "I already have my two companions in mind. That is, if they want to go".  
He shot a quick glance towards both Piper and Jason. "How about it, guys? You up for one last quest?"  
Both heroes nodded at him in reply, and Jason grinned. "We started this together, man. It's only fair we end it together".  
**~Present day~**  
The boy leapt off of the boat, landing on the sandy shore, near the crater which had been caused by his crash-landing on the island a little over two years before, heading for where his memories told him that Calypso's home was most likely to be. Acting purely on instinct, he pushed his way through the forest until he caught sight of a plain-looking house not far up ahead. "Calypso? Are you here?"  
-Calypso-  
_That voice… It couldn't be. There was just no way that it was possible for him to be there, to have come back for her. No man found Ogygia twice. That was, and had always been, the rule. _"Guess who's back?"  
Unable to resist the sudden urge to look, to see if it really was him calling her name, she glanced up from the table she was working at, doing so just in time to catch his eye as he stepped out of the trees that surrounded her house. She eyed him appraisingly, noting that the formerly-scrawny son of Hephaestus had definitely gained a bit of muscle since they had last seen each other, and, though his eyes still held their mischievous twinkle, and the corners of his mouth still turned up in his goofy grin, it looked odd on him. Not bad, just… odd. "Leo?"  
"The one and only"  
Briefly, she wondered what kind of stupid thing he would have had to do to wind up here for a second time. She secretly hoped that he hadn't almost got himself killed just to get back to her; she would probably never forgive him for his stupidity if he had. "What are you doing here?" she queried.  
He stepped forward, and suddenly she found she didn't care anymore. All her worries and her doubts melted away, and she threw herself into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered, half-crying now, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.  
Leo held her tightly, as if reassuring her that he was really there, that he always would be. "I had to come back. I had to. I love you, Calypso. I love you. I never, ever, want to be apart from you again".  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Calypso queried.  
"I'm here because of you. I made a promise when I left, and I intend to keep it. I've come to get you out of here, Calypso. Let's go see the world".

**A bit different from the previous Percabeth stuff, but needed.**

**Reviews?**


	4. A Very Percabeth New Year

**And back to Percabeth. Yes, I do think they make a cute couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Setting - approximately 4 months after 'My Oath To Keep' and a couple of days after 'Because of You'.**

~December 31st, 2012~

Her fingers tapped against the wooden table, drumming a staccato rhythm on the polished mahogany surface as she waited impatiently for her fiancée to get home. Percy had gone out, claiming he had to 'run a couple of last-minute errands before the new year', and had promised that they would spend the rest of the night planning their upcoming wedding as soon as he got back. _It was only four months away, and there was still so much left to get done before then..._ But what kind of errands could Percy possibly be running on New Year's Eve? "Annabeth!"  
The blonde-haired young woman looked up at the sound, a smile forming on her face as she noticed the upper body of her best friend waving cheerily at her through a shimmering rainbow that had formed in mid-air above the table. "Piper! How's the quest going?"  
"We did it! We found Ogygia and freed Calypso, and we're on our way back now. In fact, we should be back by the end of the week".  
Annabeth's smile widened. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll let Percy know when he gets in".  
"Speaking of which, where is he? It's rare to see the two of you apart, ever since... well, you know... Rome"  
Annabeth almost winced at the mention of Rome, which had led to both her and Percy falling into Tartarus. "Running a couple of last-minute errands before the New Year starts, apparently. He suggested that I stay here and look over the plans we've made for the wedding so far".  
Piper smiled mysteriously, which made Annabeth suspect that the daughter of Aphrodite knew more about what Percy was doing than she was letting on. "Percy told you what he's planning, didn't he?"  
Her friend sighed slightly. "I spoke to him yesterday. He wanted my advice on something, and I asked him what he had planned. He wouldn't tell me everything, but yes, he did tell me enough that I know what he's doing".  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
There was a pause while Piper considered the question, during which Annabeth could hear the door open and then shut again, followed by Percy's voice from the doorway. "Annabeth, I'm home!"  
Piper sighed. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I honestly can't. I promised him that I wouldn't tell you. He was really adamant that he be the one to tell you".  
"Is that Piper?"  
Percy stepped into the room, a small shopping bag in his hand, and smiled when he noticed Piper, or at least the image of her upper body, there. "How's the search going?" he queried.  
Piper grinned. "We're on our way back, actually. We'll be back at Camp Half-blood by the end of the week. Anyway, I suppose I should go. Don't worry, I'll tell Jason and Leo that you guys said hi. And Happy New Year to you both!"  
With that, she slashed her hand through the rainbow, and the image dissolved into mist. Annabeth turned to her fiancée, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "What exactly were these errands you had to run?"  
Percy sank down onto the chair next to her and smiled slightly, letting the bag fall gently from his hand to the ground. "I swung by camp to see Chiron and to check on a couple of other things, then I stopped in to wish Paul and my mother a Happy New Year. On the way home I stopped into the jewelry store to pick up those wedding rings that we had our eyes on the last time we were in there (the ones that we requested be engraved with 'A Seaweed Brain's Wise Girl' and 'A Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain'), as well as something else as a special surprise for later… Oh, and I ordered pizza while I was on my way up. It should be here in about twenty-five minutes".  
"Good. That gives us plenty of time to go over these details then".  
**-About five hours later-**  
As quietly as was humanely possible, Percy reached into the small shopping bag and pulled out the leather-bound grey box before joining his fiancée on the couch in front of the TV. He'd been keeping an eye on the contents of the box for a while before finally buying it, but only the day before, after the conversation that he had had with Piper over an IM, had he actually really thought about how perfect the item within would look on the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. He placed a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder, offering the box to her in one hand as she raised her head to give him a questioning look. "Open it".  
As she did so, a piece of folded notepaper fluttered out, landing on the ground beside the couch. Before she could lift the lid of the box any further, Percy reached down and grabbed the paper, handing it to her. "I think that you should read the note first, Annabeth".  
His fiancée shrugged. "If you say so".  
She unfolded the note and glanced over it, her eyes widening as the words registered. Wise Girl. There are no words that are accurate enough to describe what you mean to me or how extraordinarily amazing I think you are, but that doesn't mean that I don't intend to spend the rest of our lives together trying to find them. I hope this small token of my appreciation goes even the smallest bit of the way to repaying you for all the good memories you've given me over the past seven years and all the ones we have yet to make together (but we will, we definitely will). I love you, now and forever. Sincerely, Percy.  
Her stormy grey eyes filled with tears at the love that was obvious in each and every word written on the small piece of paper, and they only intensified when she finally opened the box to find a pair of owl-shaped golden hoop earrings. "Percy… Just… wow. These are absolutely gorgeous".  
"Only the best for you" Percy replied softly.  
Whatever he was about to say next was cut off when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss that would have probably turned into a heavy makeout session if it hadn't been for the fireworks that began to explode in the distance outside of their apartment. Annabeth smiled warmly at her soon-to-be husband. "Happy New Year, Percy".  
His dazzling sea-green eyes stared straight back at her, and he returned her smile. "Happy New Year, Annabeth. May this year bring us plenty of new surprises".  
"I'd like that".  
As they stood, and as Annabeth followed Percy down the short hallway that separated the lounge, dining room, and kitchen from the bedrooms, she looked down at the earrings that lay in the small leather box in her hand. _Yes_, she thought. _If they're all like this, this year will be even better than 2012…_

**I hope you liked it! Why not leave a review?**

**Only a bit longer to wait until their wedding.**


	5. Approval

**And part five. Next one after this will be their wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Setting - 2 weeks before 'My Oath To Keep'.**

-Percy Jackson-

**~11 hours ago~**

"I still wish I could come with you".

"I do too, Annabeth. You know that as well as I do. But Chiron was adamant that it just be Grover and I this time. Grover and I will only be gone for two days. It's not like we haven't been apart for even longer than that before" I said softly.

_Of course, I couldn't tell her that the real reason I was actually going with Grover to find the two possible new demigods Chiron wanted us to find was so that I'd have the opportunity to visit her father's house. I was kind of planning something big as a surprise for Annabeth, and I was going to need her father's permission if I was actually going to go through with_ _it._ Unaware of the direction that my thoughts had taken, my girlfriend brushed her lips against mine briefly, hugging me as if she'd never let me go. "I know, Percy... But ever since the war ended almost two years ago, this will be the longest we will have been separated for. I don't know if I can get to sleep without you there as well".

"Neither do I. But if we never try, we'll never know".

_It was funny, how much the two of us had been changed by our experiences over the past few years. The Annabeth I had met seven years ago would never have admitted anything of the sort, and I would have never responded in the same way. The fact that we had survived two wars had taught us to cherish every moment we got to have with each other _I thought. "Percy! Come on, we have to go through security now or we'll miss our flight!" Grover yelled.

I sighed, pulling Annabeth into one last brief kiss. "I'll IM you as soon as we get to the hotel room, I promise. And the secretary that works at the school that the two demigods attend is meeting us there tomorrow morning, from where we'll go to the school and start looking for the two demigods. She's the one that told Chiron about them".

Annabeth gave me a confused look. "She knows?"

I nodded. "She's one of us. A daughter of Athena, according to what Grover's told me. Apparently she's in her late twenties".

"Percy, come on!" Grover yelled impatiently.

"You should go".

I nodded reluctantly. "I suppose so. Love you, Wise Girl. So much".

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Just... be careful, okay?"

"I will be. I swear it".

As soon as I had finished speaking, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before walking off to join Grover. _Thank Olympus that Zeus agreed not to zap me out of the sky if I took a plane..._

**~Present time~**

I stretched lazily, easing my cramped muscles. It had been just a few hours since our plane had landed in San Francisco, and we were currently sitting in the hotel room which had been booked for us. "Better IM Annabeth before you forget, Percy".

I nodded, pulling a golden drachma from my bag and walking out onto the room's small balcony. A fine mist rose into the air from the small fountain in the corner, which resulted in a rainbow when the light filtered through it at exactly the right angle. _Perfect._ "O goddess, accept my offering".

I flicked the coin into the rainbow, almost half expecting it to fall out the other side. Instead of doing so, it vanished in a shimmer of golden light. I smiled slightly. "Show me Annabeth Chase".

For a moment, nothing happened. Then I was looking through the mist at a regular-sized apartment in New York. Just in front of me was a black leather sofa, on which a blonde-haired young woman was lounging. She appeared to be lost in thought, her grey eyes focused on the book (which was, naturally, in Greek) that lay open on her lap. I coughed quietly, causing her to jump and look up, her worried expression breaking into a grin when she noticed me. "Percy!"

I grinned back, once again mourning the fact that she wasn't here in San Francisco with me. Gods, I wanted to throw my arms around her and never, ever, let her go. And if I had my way, that would become possible very, very, soon. "Hey".

"Hey. How's San Francisco?"

"Different. Hotter. Lonelier. Honestly, I just want to find these two demigods as quickly as possible so that we can come back home. I miss you already".

She smiled softly. "I miss you too. It's just not the same without you here as well".

I chuckled in response. "Don't tell me you're getting sappy already, Wise Girl. I haven't even been gone for half a day yet".

She shrugged. "I can't help it. Ever since… Rome… I just can't imagine going a single day without you".

"I can't imagine going a single day without you either".

"Good, because you're stuck with me, Seaweed Brain. For better or for worse"

_If only she knew how real I was planning to make that statement…_ She glanced at the clock, muttering a curse in ancient Greek. "As much as I'm enjoying this chat, I should go. It's late here, and my mom wants to meet up tomorrow to go over some plans for a new temple design on Olympus".

I nodded. "I'll let you go then".

"IM me tomorrow afternoon, let me know how you've progressed with the search for these two new campers?" she queried hopefully.

"Of course I will"

She smiled at me as she slashed her hand through the image and it dissolved into mist, leaving me alone with my thoughts and a view of the sun as it set below the San Francisco skyline, tinting everything around it a vivid orange.

**~The next day~**

The school secretary, a woman in her late-twenties with shoulder-length blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that made me miss Annabeth even more, nodded. "Clara Reid and Michael Warner. That's who you're here for".

"You're absolutely sure that they're the two demigods that you told Chiron about?" Grover queried.

The older woman nodded, pushing a brown manila folder across her desk to him. Inside were a few crisp white papers and a couple of photographs which appeared to have been taken straight from a school yearbook. One of the photos was of a girl who looked approximately 13 years old, and the other was of a boy about a year older. Both appeared to have blue eyes, closely-cropped brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. "I believe them both to be children of Apollo. Both are excellent musicians, and Michael has a talent for archery, while Clara's affections seem to lean more towards singing. Also, both have been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia."

"Thank you, Ms. Stevens. We appreciate your help. When can we meet with them?" I asked, eager to get this over with so that I could get on with the real reason that I had actually agreed to accompany Grover on this trip.

"As soon as you'd like to" Ms. Stevens replied calmly.

Grover and I glanced at each other, and I nodded. The sooner we got this over with, the sooner we could go home. "Let's do so now then".

Ms. Stevens depressed a button on her desk, leaning forward to speak into the intercom. "Could Clara Reid and Michael Warner please come to the front office right away as there are two people here who need to speak with you about your families? Thank you".

She took her finger off of the button and the three of us sat back to wait. It wasn't long before there was a hesitant knock on the door, and worried muttering coming from the other side. "Come in".

The door opened with barely a creak and the two teenagers whose pictures we had seen only minutes ago stepped through it and into the room. "Ms. Stevens, is everything alright?" the girl queried.

The secretary smiled kindly at her and the boy behind her, before gesturing to us. "Everything's fine on my side of things, Clara. You should direct your questions to these two. Clara, Michael, this is Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. They just want to ask you a couple of questions about your parents".

The girl turned to us almost immediately, while the boy remained quiet, observing us calmly from where he stood by the door. Now that I saw them both in person, it was easy to see exactly why Ms. Stevens thought them to be children of the sun god. "What's going on? Why are you here?" Clara demanded.

"We need to talk to you… to both of you… about your parents. More specifically, your fathers" Grover said simply.

Clara's eyes hardened. "I don't know my father. Neither of us do".

I glanced questioningly over at Michael, and he merely nodded, before moving towards us and taking a seat near Clara. "Clara's right. She lives with her mother and stepfather, along with her half-sister, in a small house a couple of blocks from here. I live with my mother in a two-bedroom a couple of doors down from her" he said softly.

I couldn't help but notice that the way he spoke was quiet, almost shy. The manner in which Clara spoke was almost exactly the same. "Have either of your mothers ever told you anything about your fathers?"

"I did ask my mother about him once. She said that he was a wealthy, powerful, man, and that their relationship was a secret. They spent a few weeks together, and he knew that she was expecting a baby, but he was forced to leave before I was born. He never visited us after that" Clara said softly.

I couldn't help but note the similarities between her story and my own. "And what about yours, Michael?" Grover queried.

"Only the same things that Clara was told by her mother" the boy responded.

Grover and I exchanged a glance. It was getting more and more likely by the second that Clara and Michael were actually demigods. "Has anything strange ever happened to either of you? Like… Have you caused something to happen that you were never properly able to explain? Or seen something that shouldn't exist, yet no-one else has believed you when you told them about what you saw?" I queried.

"What does any of this have to do with our fathers?" Clara demanded.

"If our suspicions are correct, then these questions have everything to do with your fathers".

The two teenagers glanced at each other, as if trying to decide whether or not to tell us what we wanted to know. Finally, Clara nodded. "I don't really like to talk about it, but here goes… Three years ago, I was walking home from school when I had this feeling, like someone was watching me. At first I couldn't see anyone, so I just kept walking. After walking for a few minutes though, I felt a shadow fall across mine, and I heard this horrible, piercing, screech from the trees just ahead of me. All of a sudden this bird-like… metal thing… dove at me, digging its razor sharp claws into my arm. As I ran for home, it started shooting its feathers at me. Once I got home, though, it appeared to get scared off by my half-brother playing with the drum kit he got for his seventh birthday".

"You were attacked by a metal bird?" I queried.

Clara nodded. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I do believe you. My girlfriend and I were attacked by similar creatures ourselves a few years ago. What about you, Michael?"

The boy looked up nervously. "Um… The school auditorium exploded about a year ago. It was claimed that the source of the fire that caused it to explode was a gas leak, but I could have sworn I saw a nine-headed lizard-dinosaur-thing skulking around the school only minutes before. I told myself that my eyes were just playing tricks on me, but I've had nightmares about it practically ever since"

Grover and I glanced at each other. By the sound of things, Clara Reid had been attacked by a Stymphalian Bird, and the creature that Michael had apparently spotted before the auditorium exploded fitted the description of the Hydra. "A lizard-dinosaur-thing? Were its heads roughly diamond-shaped?" Grover queried.

Michael nodded wordlessly. _Yup, that was definitely a Hydra._ "Then the two of you are lucky that you haven't attracted more monsters yet…"

Clara gave me a suspicious glance. "Monsters?"

"Clara, the bird that attacked you was a Stymphalian Bird. Michael, the creature that you saw skulking around was the Hydra".

"How is that possible? Those creatures were killed by Heracles in the Greek myths!" Clara exclaimed.

"Monsters respawn eventually, Clara. It could take minutes, a day, a week, even a lifetime if you're lucky, but monsters will always respawn eventually" Grover responded calmly, his voice perfectly level.

"You sound like you have firsthand experience with these kinds of things" Michael mused.

"We do".

I shot a quick glance at Grover, who removed his fake feet to reveal his hooves. "I'm a satyr. Half man, half goat" Grover said simply.

Clara looked at me. "And what's your part in all this?" she demanded.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. I'm a demigod. Half human, half god. Just like both you and Michael".

"That's… It's not possible…" Clara muttered.

I chuckled. "That's what I thought too, the first time I learned about what I really was. But denying it doesn't make it any less true. In the end, we just have to do our best to accept it".

I got to my feet, followed a second later by Grover. "Thank you very much for your assistance in this matter, Ms. Stevens. It was very nice to meet all of you. Clara, Michael, I have an errand to run while I'm in the Bay Area, so Grover will be accompanying you back to your houses to sort this out with your parents".

Grover nodded, as I politely excused myself from the office and left through the front doors, flagging down a cab as soon as I was off of the grounds and giving the driver an address before settling back into the seat to wait.

**~Approximately 30 to 40 minutes later~**

The door was opened by a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun. "Percy Jackson?"

I smiled. It had been roughly four years since Annabeth's step-mother and I had last seen each other, yet she still remembered me. "Hi, Mrs. Chase. Is Annabeth's father here? I need to talk to him about something".

She nodded in response. "Yes, he is. Come in, I'll let him know that you're here".

"I appreciate it".

I followed her into the living room, which was just as messy as it had been the last time I had been there. One of their two cats was fast asleep on the couch, and there were still bits of Lego scattered untidily everywhere. "Please, take a seat".

As I did so, she headed in the direction of the stairs. After waiting for around five minutes, Mrs. Chase came back downstairs, followed by a man that I recognized instantly as my girlfriend's father. He smiled at me. "Percy. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you".

"And Annabeth?"

I could tell he was bracing himself for bad news. Especially considering the fact that, last time we had been here, we had been trying to rescue Annabeth from Atlas and Luke. "She's well. She's almost fully recovered from our experiences two years ago. Actually, I'm glad that you asked about her, since it's kind of my reason for being here. I need to ask you something. I'd prefer to ask both of you, actually".

Both of them sat down nearby, and Mrs. Chase nodded calmly. "Ask away".

"Meeting Annabeth is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without her in it. I love her with everything I am, and I sincerely want to spend the rest of my life proving it to her. I'd like to ask you for your permission to ask her to marry me".

Both of the adults glanced at each other briefly, as if having some form of silent conversation. Meanwhile, my mind wandered to the clashing sounds coming from upstairs. It sounded like Bobby and Matthew were playing some sort of video game that involved sword-fighting. After a few minutes, by the end of which I was starting to wonder whether I should just make an excuse and leave, Annabeth's father nodded. "You came here to get our permission to ask Annabeth to marry you. You have it. Make her happy, alright?"

"I will, I swear it. Thank you".

"You're welcome. And good luck!" Annabeth's father called as I made my way out of the house, a smile spreading across my face. I quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of the hotel Grover and I were staying at. It was time to start making my plans.

**~John F. Kennedy Airport, a couple of days later~**

"Percy!"

I could hear the familiar voice almost as soon as I stepped out of the arrivals gate into the airport itself, and barely had enough time to put my bag down before a blonde-haired girl tackled me, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. My smile widened, and I hugged her back, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I missed you so much".

I breathed in, grinning into my girlfriend's hair as I inhaled the scent of her shampoo. _Mmm, lemons._ "I missed you too. I'm glad to be home".

"So you found the two demigods then?"

"Yup. Clara Reid and Michael Warner. Both children of Apollo. Grover's taking them both to Camp to get them settled in".

"I see".

I smiled at my girlfriend (who, I hoped, would soon become my fiancée), and picked up my bag again before slipping my right arm around her waist. "Let's go home".

And as we headed for the door, chatting idly, I knew, without a doubt, that I was truly home.


	6. Til Death I Do

**Time for Percy and Annabeth's wedding! I don't do wedding scenes very often, so please, please, please tell me if I did a good job!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, never will.**

**Setting - 8 months after 'My Oath To Keep'.**

* * *

-Percy Jackson-

There were two hours until Annabeth and I would be finally getting married, something the two of us had been eagerly preparing for over the past year. And instead of celebrating the fact that we would be promising to spend the rest of our lives together today, I was instead pacing nervously back and forth in my cabin. "What if she decides she can't go through with it? What if she suddenly realizes that Athena is right, and that I'll never be worthy of her, no matter how hard I try? What if…"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Are you really that dense that you wouldn't see that she's as infatuated with you as you are with her? Percy, nothing's going to stop her from going through with this. You know that, so it's about time you act like you do. Calm the hell down!"

I whirled to face him. "How can you be so sure? You don't know what she's thinking, Jason! None of us do!"

"I don't need to. I know you. And I know her. And that's all I need to know to be able to tell you that she will not change her mind about going through with this. So just stop freaking out, finish getting ready, and then get out there and marry her".

"You've been spending far too much time with Piper, Jason…"

Nico spoke softly, but suddenly, as he appeared next to Jason, causing both Frank and Leo to jump in surprise. Jason rolled his eyes, and I simply chuckled. "I'm glad you could make it, man".

"You really think that I'd miss a chance to see you make a fool of yourself in front of over a hundred campers?" the son of Hades chuckled.

I glared at him, pretending to be hurt by his suggestion that I'd even think of messing up the one day I'd been looking forward to more than anything else. The truth was, I'd honestly come to appreciate Nico's (sometimes odd) sense of humour over the past few years, even after he told me about his crush on me (which he did a few weeks after the Giant War ended), something I still thought showed that he was a hell of a lot braver than most of the other people that I knew. In fact, the fact that he had actually felt comfortable enough around me that he had the confidence to share his secret with me… well, we'd pretty much become closer than ever. That also happened to be part of the reason I had asked him to be my best man. "No point in getting married if my best man's not here" I shrugged.

Nico nodded, and gestured towards the small door that led into the other room (after the Giant War ended, Chiron and Mr. D had, after being informed of what Annabeth and I went through in Tartarus, allowed us to sleep in the same cabin on the condition that we added an extra room, and of course both Tyson and Leo were more than happy to help). "Now, you go and finish getting ready. I'll take care of things out here".

I nodded and headed into the other room. The last thing that I heard before the door closed behind me was Nico asking "Alright, has anyone seen the rings?"

**~Roughly one hour, 58 minutes, and 35 seconds later~**

It was official. I hated ties. Even if it was on my wedding day, I couldn't stand them. And I especially hated bow ties. "I swear I feel like I'm being strangled by my own clothing" I muttered.

I shot a side glance at Nico, who looked just as uncomfortable as I did. He stood beside me, just to my right (as Annabeth would, naturally, be standing to the left of me) and both of us were standing in front of Chiron in the middle of the amphitheatre. I honestly thought it was a bit of a strange place for a wedding to be held, but it had seemed to be the most suitable place in camp, (Camp Half-blood being where we would be holding the wedding in the first place, as per the first decision that Annabeth and I had actually made regarding our wedding). "30 seconds to go" Nico whispered.

I nodded, before my attention was captured by a collective gasp from the campers who sat in the rows behind us. Turning, my mouth dropped open as I saw the woman in the white dress slowly making her way towards us on her father's arm. She was… Unspeakably gorgeous. Her hair was tied back, with a single strand falling loose to brush against each of her cheeks. She wore little makeup, from what I could see, what little she did wear being enough to highlight her already-gorgeous features. Her dress clung tightly to her body in a shape that reminded me of a champagne flute, accentuating her slender figure, though it was wider around her lower legs. Her camp necklace rested around her neck, the red coral pendant I had given her when we first started dating resting at its base. She was smiling widely, showing perfectly straight white teeth, as both she and her father finally reached us. Her father nodded to me. "Take care of her".

"I intend to".

Her stormy grey eyes met my green ones as we stood facing each other, and it was like nothing else in the universe mattered. I was only dimly aware of Chiron speaking in the background, asking the gods present to give their blessings to the marriage (all of whom, amazingly enough, actually did so). Then, as he fell silent, Annabeth started speaking, and it was as if she was all I could hear. "Percy, when we first met I could barely stand to be around you. I hated you. You were so obtuse, so frustrating, that I don't know how I managed to keep myself from killing you. On our quest to recover Zeus's Master Bolt before the summer solstice, I got to see the real you. Loyal and strong-willed, you know how to have fun though you can be deadly serious when you need to be. You'll do anything to help those you love, and you have a strong sense of right and wrong which shows in every choice that you make. Over the course of our first quest, Percy, you became my best friend… I first realized that my feelings towards you ran deeper than just friendship when we were 13 years old. Remember the quest to free Artemis? When I saw you at the top of Mount Othrys, I could feel my heart skip a beat. I was relieved beyond words that you were actually there, that you hadn't given up on me".

She paused to take a breath, and I mouthed the words "I will never give up on you, Annabeth. Ever"

Smiling, she resumed speaking. "When we kissed for the first time when we were 14, it felt like electricity flowing through my body. I felt truly alive for the first time in years. I knew then that I had fallen in love with you. When you came back after spending two weeks on Calypso's island, I just… I was so jealous. I couldn't stand the fact that you had spent even two weeks there, even though you had still chosen to leave. During the Battle of Manhattan, I couldn't help but marvel at how naturally you seemed to step into the role of leader. We lost a lot of great fighters that year. But we made it through, stronger, and that's all that really matters. When you turned down immortality, godhood, for me, and we finally started the relationship that's resulted in us being where we are now, I realized just how truly happy I really was. Not even the Giant War, or Tartarus, could break our bond. Everything we did, Percy, has resulted in us becoming stronger and more capable versions of the people we were years ago, and our experiences yet to come will result in us becoming stronger and more capable still in the future. I have loved you for five years, I love you now, and I will love you for as long as we live".

I was dimly aware of Chiron's eyes on me as Annabeth finished her vows. Licking my suddenly dry lips, nervous, I started speaking. "When we first met, 7 years ago, I thought you were an insufferable know-it-all. Sure, I thought you were cute, but you were still the most infuriating person I'd ever met. You kept me at arm's length, no matter what I did. When we were looking for the Master Bolt, I realized that your cold, callous, attitude was a result of your past. You'd been abandoned, hurt, by so many people that you put up walls around your heart to stop yourself from getting hurt again. Over time, our relationship turned from acquaintances, to best friends, eventually to dating, and then to where we are now, and there is no-one I'd rather be standing here with today than you. I love you, Annabeth Chase, and that will never change".

Chiron asked about the rings, and I felt Nico press something into my hand, as Piper, who was standing beside Annabeth, pressed something into my almost-wife's hand. "Annabeth Chase, you are my best friend. I love you with all my heart and stand here before all of our friends and family, sharing the happiest day of my life. I want nothing more than to share my future with you – my triumphs and my challenges, my joys and my sorrows. Together, I know we can accomplish the life we both dream of living".

I slid the slender golden ring onto her finger. Looking me right in the eyes, she spoke tenderly, though loudly enough that all could hear. "Percy Jackson, you are my best friend. I love you with all my heart and stand here before all of our friends and family, sharing the happiest day of my life. I want nothing more than to share my future with you – my triumphs and my challenges, my joys and my sorrows. Together, I know we can accomplish the life we both dream of living".

She slid the larger of the two bands onto my finger, and our fingers interlocked. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

I smiled at my fiancée… my wife… one last time, noting the tears of happiness sparkling in her grey eyes, before pressing my lips against hers, sealing our future together with our first kiss as husband and wife.

**There we go. Don't forget to Review!**


	7. Dreams Do Come True

**I loved writing this one!**

**Apologies if it wasn't where you thought the storyline was going, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Oh, and the bit in italics just before the time skip to the present day is Annabeth's dream.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Still don't own 'em. Apart from any characters you don't recognize.**

**_Setting - Three weeks after Percy and Annabeth's wedding, though Annabeth's dream occurs around four and a half years after Everything._**

* * *

**~Three days ago~**

The woman stood at the bathroom sink, staring down at the small object in her hands. _Finally. A reason I've been feeling so off since Percy and I got back from Paris. _The quiet closing of the apartment door broke her from the trance she had slipped into, and she walked into the lounge, greeting her husband, who was just setting a couple of grocery bags on the kitchen bench. "Percy?"

Her husband glanced up, smiling at her. "Annabeth. Something the matter?"

"No. But…"

Her husband's eyes narrowed. "But what?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, her hand already moving to show him the pregnancy test she had taken shortly before. "Percy, I think I'm pregnant".

**~That night~**

Annabeth lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the gentle breathing of her husband beside her. One hand rested on her (still) flat stomach, the other resting on the bed sheets between them. She knew she should be sleeping, like him, but her mind was far too restless. _What if something goes wrong? What if I'm not able to be the good mother that this child deserves?_ She wondered.

"Annabeth?"

Her husband's voice broke her from her thoughts, and she turned towards him to see that he had propped himself up on one arm and was watching her, an expression of utmost concern on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking, Percy" she responded softly.

Her husband smiled gently at her, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"I just… What if something goes wrong, Percy? What if I can't be the good mother our child deserves?"

Percy wrapped her arms around her, and she shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Don't think like that, Annabeth. Don't ever think like that, okay? Nothing's going to go wrong. You're going to be a fantastic mother, I promise you that much".

Her voice was soft, quiet, when she next replied. "Thank you".

"Always, Wise Girl"

Her lips curved into a smile as she closed her eyes, falling asleep seconds later to the gentle breaths of the man she loved.

_"__Mommy?"_

_She sat up in bed, glancing momentarily at the clock before blinking in confusion at the young, grey-eyed, girl, who couldn't have been more than five years old. "Zoë, what're you doing up? It's almost midnight" she queried gently._

_"__Scared"._

_Her sharp eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the room she shared with her husband, she easily noticed the subtle way in which her daughter was trembling. "What's got you so scared, Zoë?"_

_"__Bad dream"._

_Annabeth's eyes softened instantly, and she held out her arms. "Come here, baby"._

_The child threw herself into her mother's arms, and Annabeth could feel her body shake through her thin pyjamas as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's body and held her close, placing a tender kiss to the girl's sweat-matted black hair. "There, there. Don't worry, Zoë, it was just a dream. Your father and I get them all the time"._

_The young girl looked up, confused, at her mother. "Really?"_

_"__Yup. But do you want to know what really helps us?"_

_"__What?"_

_Annabeth smiled warmly. "Snuggling up together in a warm bed"._

_She lifted the sheets to allow the five year old to slip under them, and, as her daughter wriggled in, immediately settling into her embrace, Annabeth gave a gentle sigh of contentment._ _Could her life possibly get any better than it already was?_

**~Present day~**

Her husband is uncharacteristically quiet and still beside her as they wait for the doctor to return with the test results that will hopefully confirm what they think they already know, and she reaches for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He manages a smile, though it's clear that he's still nervous, and in response she pulls him closer, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck as his arms immediately wrap around her body. He presses a brief, chaste, kiss to her forehead. "The suspense is killing me. I need to know whether we're right or not, and I need to know now. Right now" she whispers.

He chuckles quietly. "The doctor should be back any second now. And then we can get our answers".

Right on cue, the door opens, allowing a brunette-haired nurse, maybe a couple of years older than the impatient young woman and her husband, to enter. The nurse glances at the paperwork in her hand, double-checking the details, before looking at the couple. "Annabeth Jackson?" she queries.

The blonde-haired woman turns in her husband's arms to face the nurse and nods nervously. "That would be me. And this is Percy, my husband".

Percy lightly squeezes his wife's waist and the nurse smiles gently at them. "I have the results of your blood test. Would you like to know what they are?"

Annabeth glances briefly at her husband, needing the confirmation that she is doing the right thing by wanting the answer, before nodding. "Yes, please"

The nurse smiles cheerfully, handing her a copy of the sheet with the results of her blood test on. "Congratulations, you're pregnant. Around three to four weeks, judging by the amount of HCG in your blood"

"HCG?" Annabeth and her husband query at the same time.

"Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin. It's a chemical produced by the…"

"I don't really think we need to know any more about that, thanks" Annabeth interrupts, though she is smiling now.

"Would you like to see if we can see anything?" the nurse queries.

Annabeth and Percy glance at each other, and Annabeth nods. She's really pregnant. She and Percy are actually going to be parents. Her dream is actually coming true.

* * *

**There we go. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any scenes you'd like to see in particular from this storyline? I've got one planned that ties in to something I mentioned in the previous Chapter (taking place around two weeks after the Giant War), but, if you have any other ideas, Review with prompts and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
